Sadness from the Stars
by Candycane and Bubblegum
Summary: What if Juliet had woken up from her deathly sleep in the tomb slightly after Romeo had taken the poison, but before he died? This is written in Elizabethan English AND today's english.
1. Elizabethan English

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do NOT own any plays written by Shakespeare. No copyright infringement to the owner of **_**The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**_** is intended.**

**SUMMARY: What if Juliet had woken up from her deathly sleep in the tomb slightly after Romeo took the poison, but before he died? This is written in Elizabethan English.  
**

Sadness from the Stars

ACT V, SCENE III. _A churchyard; in it a monument belonging to the _CAPULETS

…

[_Enter _ROMEO _into the tomb – finds Juliet_.]

**Romeo. **_…O my love, my wife!_

_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath,_

_Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty._

_Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet_

_Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,_

_And death's pale flag in not advanced there._

… _Ah, dear Juliet,_

_Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe_

_That unsubstantial Death is amorous,_

_And that the lean abhorred monster keeps_

_Thee here in dark to be his paramour?_

_For fear of that I still will stay with thee_

_And never from this pallet of dim night_

_Depart again. Here, here will I remain_

_With worms that are thy chambermaids. O, here_

_Will I set up my everlasting rest_

_And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars_

_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!_

_Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you_

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_

_A dateless bargain to engrossing death!_

_Come, bitter conduct; come, unsavory guide!_

_Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on_

_The dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark!_

_Here's to my love! _[_Drinks._ _Juliet awakens_.]

**Juliet.** Romeo? Why art thou lookest pale?

**Romeo.** Thy drugs I have ta'en would explain

Why I lookest pale. I had come hither

Armed against myself. - O true apothecary!

Thy drugs are quick. – I love thee.

Thus with a kiss I die, my love. [Kisses her. Falls.]

**Juliet.**No! Revive, look up, or I will die with thee!

Death hath ta'en thy husband! O lamentable day!

O woeful time! Thy love, thy dearest love is dead!

Accursed, unhappy, wretched, hateful day! O woe!

O husband, O Romeo! My soul, and not my husband!

[_Enter_ FRIAR LAWRENCE, _with lanthorn, crow, and spade._]

**Juliet.**Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

[_Snatches Romeo's dagger_.]

This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die.

[_She stabs herself and falls_.]

…

… _For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo._

**So, did you like it? Please review!**

**Should I write this in "today's language" as a second chapter?  
**

**~Candycane**


	2. Today's English

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **NO copyright infringement is intended to the owner of **_**The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**_**.**

**This is just like the last chapter, only in "today's language".**

Once inside the tomb, Romeo searched for Juliet's fresh corpse. Tybalt, the man he had fought and murdered with his own hand almost a week ago, lay next to Juliet, and the sheet covering him was bloody from the wounds he had caused. Once his half-crazed mind comprehended where Juliet was, he rushed over to her in haste. His shaking hands clutched the poison he had purchased a few hours ago.

He spoke to the corpses, finding nothing odd about that. "Juliet, my love and my wife! Though death makes you unable to breathe, death certainly hasn't made you any less beautiful than you were when you were alive. You have not been conquered by death. There's even red in your lips and in your cheeks!" he said, incredulous. Romeo looked over to the body next to Juliet. "Tybalt, isn't that you lying in that bloody sheet? I'm sorry that I killed you, and now I'm going to kill myself. Forgive me, my cousin-in-law!" Romeo looked back at Juliet, noticing she was still just as gorgeous as when he had last seen her, if not more so. "Why are you still so beautiful, even though you are…dead?" He whispered the last word carefully, as though the word had a curse upon it. "Hmm… is death in love with you or something? Is that why you're still so pretty? I don't like the idea of death being in love with you, so I think I'll stay here in this tomb with you forever. Okay eyes; look at Juliet for the last time! Alright arms, it's time to give your wife the last hug you ever give to her! And lips, which let me breathe, seal the deal that I'm going to make with death momentarily with a kiss for Juliet!" He kissed Juliet softly, a parting kiss. He carefully opened the vial of death, not spilling a drop. Then, he decided to talk to the poison, as though it were a person. "Come on, poison you need to work! I'm like a desperate pilot that's going to crash into rocks near the water…" He trailed off. He shrugged and shook his head slightly, brushing off the thought. He then happily raised the vial, as though to start a toast. "Here's to my love!" Then, he opened the vial of deathly liquid, and downed it in one huge gulp.

Just as Romeo finished the last drop, Juliet woke up from her silent slumber. Her eyes fluttered as she opened them. She took in her surroundings. Next to her was her dear husband, who was clutching his heart in shock. Romeo's eyes were wide, filled with remorse, regret. His expression was one of pure agony, and he looked sickly to Juliet. "Romeo? Why do you look so pale?" she asked.

Romeo did not feel well at this point – not well at all. He felt himself break out in a cold sweat, and he had to pant in short breaths to keep breathing. "The drugs I just took would explain why I look so pale. I had come here to commit suicide." He sucked in a deep breath, feeling a sharp pain strike his heart. He looked up to the ceiling of the tomb. "Oh, this is painful! These drugs are quick." He turned to face Juliet, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. "I love you." he told her simply. He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "So, I will die with a kiss from you, my love." He gently cupped the back of her neck with his right hand, and pulled her to his chest. Once their lips met, Juliet could no longer contain her sorrow. Tears sprang free from her eyes unashamedly, the hot droplets falling on both of their faces. This kiss was not passionate, not even tender – it was a slow, sad, heartbreaking kiss that seemed to melt both of their hearts. And for one moment, both of their hearts beat at the same time. The next beat, which came from Juliet, was not with Romeo's, for he had sunk to the floor of the tomb. Dead.

Juliet blinked. It was all over. Her love was gone. Her _husband_ was dead. She could not believe it.

_He was dead._

"No." she whispered to herself, completely alone in the tomb, without another friendly, _alive_ person to talk to. She found her voice. "Romeo, wake up, _look_ up, or I will die with you!" she screeched, the noise echoing off the walls of the room. "My husband has died! My love, my dearest love is dead! This day is a cursed, unhappy, wretched, and hateful day! Oh, I'm so sad! Oh, my husband, oh, Romeo! You are my soul, and not just my husband!" she began to sob broken tears while clinging desperately to his corpse. Then, she heard a noise which reminded her of a door being opened. It frightened her. She felt unsafe in the world without her Romeo. Suddenly, her ears pricked from instinct, and she heard heavy footsteps trudging loudly near the room. "Is that a noise that I hear, or am I crazy?" she wondered aloud softly. She confirmed her guess when the sound became louder. "Well, then I'll be quick about this." She looked around for a sharp object. In the dim light of the tomb, a metal blade flickered, enticing her. Romeo's blade. She snatched it from him, eager to die. Then, stalling slightly, she talked to the dagger as though they were old friends. "Okay, you're really going to help me; you've got some rust on you, and I don't like that, but at least you can help me die." she said, feeling a little optimistic since she would be with her husband soon enough. Without shaking her hands once, she forcefully, confidently, and without fear, plunged the dagger deeply into her chest. Her eyes lulled to the back of her head after a moment from the impact, and collapsed on top of Romeo with a light thud. She was _dead_…

To everyone in the city of fair Verona, Italy, there was never before a story so sad than the story of Juliet and her Romeo.

**Does anyone have a story suggestion that they would like for someone else to write? PM me. Please review too!**

**~Candycane**


End file.
